


Of Nabe and Pudding

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabbletober, Fluff, M/M, This time it's really a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Of course there would be pudding. Of course Atsumu would notice.(For Drabbletober Day 20: Shopping Together)





	Of Nabe and Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> This time it's really a drabble.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kita-san, let’s buy this one,”

 

“Atsumu, we don’t need ice cream to make nabe.”

 

“But we need ice cream as dessert, don’t we?”

 

“No. None of us need it.”

 

“But Kita-san—“

 

“You’ll get sore throat again if you ate ice cream today.”

 

“—but—“

 

“It’s winter, Atsumu. It’s snowing outside.”

 

Atsumu pouted, silently sulking from Kita’s refusal. Kita sighed at that. “On the other hand, though, if you want dessert, I can make something warm and sweet tonight.”

 

“Kita-san, let’s not talk about bedroom things here, okay? I’m happy you’re offering to do so but—“

 

“I’m talking about snacks here.”

 

“…oh.”

 

Atsumu was silent for a while, looking sheepish—embarrassed—as he followed Kita. The older teen was amused, yet chose not to say anything and kept searching for other ingredients for nabe—and snacks.

 

Perhaps muffins would suffice? Or should he make cookies instead?

 

He was about to ask Atsumu for his opinion, but before he had the chance to do so, the blond grabbed his arm and shook it way too enthusiastic. “Look at that, Kita-san! There’s discount on pudding! Pudding doesn’t hurt my throat, so can I buy some?”

 

Kita sighed softly.

 

Of course there would be pudding. Of course Atsumu would notice.

 

(Kita did not ask Atsumu to do grocery shopping today without knowing that sale on snacks section, after all.)

 

“Yeah, go get them. Don’t forget to grab some for Osamu too.”

 

“Aye aye, Captain!”

 

With that, Atsumu dashed toward the pudding shelves cheerfully.

 

Left behind alone, Kita shook his head and smiled to himself. Perhaps he should bring Atsumu along again, the next time he went grocery shopping.

 

“Kita-san, I’ve got ‘em all! Let’s pay for these quick; I’m hungry already!”

 

At the sight of Atsumu bringing every flavor on the shelves to their cart, however, Kita quickly changed his mind.

 

“Atsumu, put them back to their shelves. We don’t need that much—you don’t plan on eating them all yourself, do you?”

 

Atsumu grinned sheepishly. “Aw, you do know me so well, Kita-san~”

 

Yep. Kita would not bring this guy again the next time he did grocery shopping. Never and never again.

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> I'm still hoping Osamu was real tho /ignoreit


End file.
